


Snapshots.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes pictures of a lot of things, including his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots.

It clarifies everything, freezes it, makes it easier to think about and comprehend. When you think about it, a city is a pretty fucking complicated thing. Thousands upon thousands of people who have their own lives, and own thoughts and wishes and dreams, and I’m never going to meet them all.

Lame to think this while looking at New York, I know, but it’s a big and scary thought. So if I take a picture, it helps. Helps me realise how these people are kinda all insignificant anyway and how that moment will never truly exist again.

Maybe that’s why I take pictures of my cuts.

Not the ones from fights or battles with creatures and villians, oh no. They leave marks but they heal alright. No. These are from something that knows my every weakness, every sore spot, from the time I almost broke up with Gwen to Uncle- I still can’t say his name. 

I’m not his hero, nor am I anyone elses. How could I be? I’m sitting in my room dragging metal across my thighs in an attempt to punish myself, make me feel a fraction of the pain Aunt May must feel. Or Mrs Stacy when she looks at pictures of her ex-husband. 

Yeah, I think I’ll tell Time magazine to hold that feature.

And then afterwards, with the blood still hot, staining my bedsheets, I grab my camera, and snap a picture. Again and again and again, the flash blinding me for a moment. These pictures prove this moment existed. Make it easier to match up the boy I am to the one that slashes open his skin. It sounds insane but sometimes they don’t match.

Like me and Spiderman. When I Youtube videos, it’s like I’m watching a different person. Peter isn’t that amazing, isn’t that great, isn’t that witty, isn’t that. Peter is Harry. Spiderman is the boy who lived.

But for some reason I still peel on the suit, and go to work.

I’ve got thousands of people to protect afterall.

And all their hopes, dreams, and wishes.


End file.
